


Depression Consumed that Child

by Sothatsgreat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Major cutting and depression, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is depressed?, Trigger warnings for suicide, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sothatsgreat/pseuds/Sothatsgreat
Summary: Reader comes from a not so pg-13 home that has rape, cuts, bruises, depression, anxiety, suicidal thoughts, bulimia, personality disorders, and possible a lot more. She’ll meet some semi-trustworthy friends and maybe some she could love. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new at this so I’m very sorry if I mess up I’ll put as much effort as possible and post whenever I can.

“Little whoooorrrrreee, where are youuuuu?” Your so called “father” called out.  
“I just want to play our little game. It’ll be quick, you won’t feel a thing I promise.” You sneak around the house hoping that he’ll pass out from the crazy but usual amount of alcohol in his system. You dart into his room and look around for the gun that’s killed so many people. You sprint to the closet, grab the gun,and go for the nearby window.  
“THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH” Your father stands in front of you getting his pants ready of what’s to come next. You cock the gun as a warning telling him not to take another step.  
“STAY BACK” You say in the most intimidating voice you can muster.  
“StAy BaCk.” he mocks. “What are you gonna do? Shoot me? After what happened to your brother, I doubt you’ll be shooting that gun anytime soon. Now come here and suck my dick!” You go back to the moment when your brother killed himself. You run in, tears fall down a mile a minute, you scream his name wondering why he would go back the promise you guys made when mom died. You remember his eyes shiny with hope that there was still a chance to leave the asshole your mom married, now they’re dull with death. And it’s all that asshole’s fault. He took your brother’slife and now he’s got to pay. You point the gun at his head and shoot near it. He screams and flinches too.  
“Now now we don’t want to do anything stupid, do we?” He spoke in a shaky reasonable voice. You keep the gun there threatening him. “You can’t do this I love my life, it’s all I have left.” He pleaded with actual sorrow in his eyes. More sorrow he had when both your mother and brother died. That motherfucker had the nerve to say that was ALL he had left? You shot the gun not caring anymore, ran outside to your hiding place atop the mountain. You check your STATS seeing that you’ve gone up to level 2. “If the police check I’ll be imprisoned most of my life. I can go anywhere and it’ll be really difficult to stay on the streets.” You remember the manhole you found there the other day while exploring. You feel for the cutting knife you keep in your back pocket at all times and take it out. You hear sirens in the background, “I guess someone heard the gunshots. Well fuck, there’s no turning back now.” you think to yourself. You quickly test out the knife by giving yourself a few deep cuts on each arm and by few you mean hundreds. You figured it’s good enough, you slit your wrists take a look down the manhole, you feel the blood dripping down your wrists as a reminder to not die here in this stupid town, you put the cutting knife back into your pocket just in case. You hesitate, feel lightheaded, and jump.


	2. Goats

You wake up in a bed your arms fully wrapped in bandages. You attempt to stand up, but fail. You hear the door creak open, turn around and see a goat. You blink hard and long rub your eyes.  
“Are you alright my child?” You don’t answer, you can’t answer this is too strange.  
“My child?” You nod and try to get into bed once more and once more you fail.  
“Here let me help.” You allow her to help and tuck you back into bed.  
“My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I found you bleeding out on the ground during one of my rounds to check if there are any fallen humans and you happen to be there. So I took you in and helped with the healing process of your arms. Would you be as so kind to answer some of my questions?” You nod taking in her features. Soft fur, warm and delicate eyes, a motherly smile, something you haven’t seen for a while.  
“What is your name?” You shrug your shoulders and reply,  
“I don’t remember it.” She lets out a small gasp as if shocked to hear that you forgot your name. Your dad usually called you little whore and it was such a long time since you heard it being called you just forgot. “Okay well then can you tell me how you got those marks on your arms?” You hesitate whether you should tell the truth or not. “I was running away from other humans and cut myself.” It wasn’t a complete lie but it wasn’t completely the truth. She nods in an understanding way.  
“One more question. How did you find this place?”  
“I went exploring and thought it was a manhole and jumped.” You say wondering what she was going to say to that. She just nods gets up and heads for the door.  
“I should leave you to sleep, you need to get as much rest as possible to heal those arms of yours.” She closes the door and leaves. You start to take in your surroundings and it occurs to you that you were in a child’s bedroom. You wonder if she has children. Your eyelids grow heavy as the toll of blood loss starts to take affect. 

You wake up slowly and start making your way carefully out of bed losing your balance occasionally. You reach the door, open it and stumble outside. You look down the hallway towards an open area. You head that way with the assistance of the wall wondering what could be out there. You see Toriel sitting in a chair reading, she looks up and smiles that kind smile of hers. “Ah child you’re awake already.” You nod looking around and see she’s reading about snail facts. You marvel at the book, she sees this and asks if you want to hear a snail fact. You shake your head eagerly wondering if monster snails were much different like most things so far in the underground. She tells you that with enough encouragement and determination they can move faster than light. She sees you like this and asks if you want to know more, you of course shake your head. You guys spend the entire day talking about snails. 

Three days later you start to wonder if it’s just her left in the underground or if the are others. You go to ask her, and find her in the kitchen making a pie  
“You want to know if there are other monsters?” You nod.  
“Well of course there are.” You ask if you can go visit them,  
“Why would you want to do that?” You tell her that you were getting a little curious, she stops dead in her tracks.  
“Excuse me I have to do something real quick.” She hurries out the room and you follow. You go down to this basement-y thing and see her. You start to jog to try to catch up with her. When you reach her you’re out of breath.  
“Go back my child we can have a good life down here in the ruins.” She walks some more, you follow.  
“Please child.” She begs. You continue and reach the door. You see her standing there in front of it as getting ready to smash it. You plead and ask her if you venture out.  
“If you want to leave so bad show me you’re capable of defending yourself.” You see your heart or what appears to be a heart. You see fire balls coming towards you, they hurt you. You figure out you can move. You get hurt all the way down to 1 HP. The fireballs start to go around you. You call out to her trying to reason you see something flicker in her eyes. You get an idea, you slowly but surely start to make your way towards her. You make it to her and hug her, tight. You help her remember the conversations you had over the few days. You tell her that you’ll be happy if you could discover more. She lets go, she looks down and says,  
“If you go you may never come back.” You nod understandingly, push open the large purple door, wave goodbye and leave.


	3. Sans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn’t as good as you anticipated, it took me a little longer than I wanted which meant that I used up too much brain power and that didn’t help.

Sans!  
Reader’s POV  
You walk outside and observe your surroundings. You see snow?! Somehow there’s snow under a mountain. Just when you thought talking goats were crazy. It seems pretty real which is unbelievable. The cold snow touches your skin, you shiver. You walk for a bit towards a funny looking structure. “Ok so my last attempt didn’t work. Should I try again? Maybe I’ll have a better chance of dying seeing that there is no one around so far. Maybe I could freeze to death, it is the right temperature for it.” You think some more about what you should do for your next attempt. 

Sans’ POV  
Sans was on his morning walk checking for the human keeping in mind of what Toriel told him yesterday.  
“i should keep an eye socket out for her.” He chuckles looking out for the human. Then he sees you, a beautiful human with short brown, silky hair in a blue and pink sweater that shows a bit of your stomach and wonder, ”what was that the pretty little human doin’ just sittin’ out there? it’s freezing and could kill a human in a matter of hours.” He says to no one in particular and continues to watch the human a little more to see what they’re up to. He sees a glimmer light hitting off of something shiny. He gets closer and discovers that you have a knife. Sans watches you a little more.  
“she doesn’t seem to be making her way to the gate so maybe she’s harm-.” Sans stops talking as he sees you carve into your arm with the knife and a flower pops into view. It takes him a moment to figure out who it was. He has a flash back to the resets and pain this flower caused. It’s what drove him to near madness and the last cutting session , “i have to stop her, at the rate and the depth she going well let’s just she won’t have a good time.” He teleports so he doesn’t startle you or the flower. 

Reader’s POV  
You go deeper, ignoring the pain and everything else around you. You see a little yellow flower pop up next to you, you like always marvel at it. “Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. I haven’t met you before but I can already tell that you and I are gonna be great friends.” He looks down at your very bloody work indicating to it.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I could help you with that. If you allow me to.”  
“Explain more.”  
“I could show you all the major arteries you need to hit in order to kill yourself, all you have to do is give me your soul.”  
“What would you do with it?”  
“I would free all the monsters from the underground, reset over and over until I get bored and free them for real. I would probably end up killing them all.”  
“Why would you cause everyone pain from killing them over and over again? The only reason I’m ending my life is to take away another selfish person from the world, not give life to another .” You remember your mother who you lost because of lack of food all because she would give it all to us. Your brother would give his up but you not so easily and now she’s dead because of you. You wanted to cut off your skin and fat to give to her to eat. You didn’t need the food. You get so caught up in thought you forget that Flowey was still there.  
“Well I don’t care, you’re giving it to me whether you want to or not.” You see little white pellets surround you moving toward you, somehow in blue hell a skeleton was suddenly standing above you. His eye glowing along with the outline of Flowey causing his pellets to disappear. He throws Flowey around bringing his HP down to .5. You get so caught up that you don’t realize you’re still holding the knife and end up pushing deeper from the tension. You start to feel nauseous and lightheaded and pass out. 

Sans’ POV  
This catches Sans’ attention and he throws that stupid flower away, and goes over to tend to your wounds. He heals your skin causing the cuts to go away but new scars to form, your HP goes up a little.  
He sighs in relief, “ok now to deal with the flower.” He looks up to see that Flowey has fleed. You grab the human and their knife and head to your house, and tie the her to a chair. “papyrus shouldn’t be back for another couple of hours. i could question and present the idea of watching over them.“He tries to figure out what to say when you wake up. 

Reader’s POV  
You wake up again, and find the same skeleton that helped you. He has a smile on his face but his eye sockets? Were filled with worry. He had bags under his eyes as if he didn’t get enough sleep. You start thinking, “If he brought me to his house then that means that he possibly doesn’t want to kill me or steal my soul.”  
He notices that you’re awake, “now that you’re awake we can get some food into your system and maybe i can tell you what’s gonna happen.”  
“Ok” you say confused on what’s going to happen to you.  
“ok so my name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton and that flower that tried to kill you was is probably the only threat you need to worry about. i need you to explain to me what that was all about then we’re gonna go get food, ok?”  
You nod stuck between whether you should lie or not, “I was trying to clean my knife and the flower came trying to take my soul.”  
He nods,”i don’t know if anyone’s ever told you but you don’t clean knives with skin, not a bad lie kid, try again.”  
You gulp and shiver goes down your spine wondering how he knows, “ I was trying to take my life and Flowey came, asked if I would give my soul to his charity, I said no, he said he didn’t care and tried to take it anyway.” Sans lets out a sigh of worry and thinks about something for a while, “ok so the flower disappeared and shouldn’t be bothering you for a while so you don’t have to worry about him. because you’re depressed and extremely suicidal i will be taking you in mainly because i wouldn’t want to see a human dead in Snowdin forest on my daily walks and so far you seem like a good person. before we get going i’m gonna set down some ground rules. Don’t hurt my brother. If at any time you feel like dying talk to me about it. You are not allowed to go out by yourself. No locked doors. You have to be fully healed mentally before anything else in life, also you have no choice whether you want to be taken in or not. any questions? no? ok lets go.


	4. Ground rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t been posting I was waiting till I got a new laptop plus this chapter has been taking me a couple weeks mainly because I can’t focus.

Reader POV  
You go back home full to the brim on fries and burgers from a place called ‘Grilby’s’, run by a very strange fire monster. On the way back you guys talked about what it was like on the surface and the new things they have there, dropping a few puns here and there. You and sans reach his house and stumble in to find that everything was shiny, even the carpet. You wonder if sans has a maid or butler, just then the tallest skeleton you’ve ever seen comes out of the kitchen.   
“SANS WHERE HAVE YOU BE-“ he stops mid-sentence as he looks over at you. “BROTHER WHO IS THAT?” the skeleton asks eying at you. 

“relax bro it’s just a human that fell down earlier, we’re taking her in for reasons i’ll explain later.” 

“OH, WELL THEN I’LL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND YOU ARE?” he asks proudly.

You hesitate and think to yourself, “I could make a name for myself, though it really wouldn’t matter because I won’t be alive to apply it to anything.” So you pick, “Elodie.” You say to them, ”My name is Elodie.”You think to yourself, “Such a nice name for someone whose gonna die soon.” 

“HMM...THAT’S A VERY NICE NAME FOR A VERY NICE YOUNG HUMAN GIRL. SINCE YOU ARE STAYING HERE WITH US I SHALL DO THE HONOR OF MAKING YOU MY FAMOUS SPA-“

Sans cuts in, “no need bro, we just came from grilby’s.”

Papyrus’ face falls then Sans says,” aww bro don’t get upsetti spaghetti.” Papyrus looks angry for a second then brushes it off, “I COULD MAKE BREAKFAST TOMORROW FOR YOU AS AN ACT OF KINDNESS.” He starts getting ingredients ready for breakfast you’re guessing. 

You would interject but Sans throws you this look that says, “there’s no stopping him once he gets going.” So instead you start to look around the house you’ll be living in until you get “better”. You walk toward some stairs to get a better view of the house to find two rooms, one of which says “no girls, no boys, only papyrus” on the door, and the other has flames coming from underneath it. You wonder if it’s a spare kitchen. You hear Sans and Papyrus talking silently, probably about them taking you in. They seem distracted so you reach to your back pocket to get your knife to find that it’s missing. You then remember that you dropped it when passed out. “Maybe I could go get it while they’re sleeping.” you think and start making your way down the stairs to see what they’re talking about. As soon as you reach the floor Sans’ eyes follow you and Papyrus turns around as if he’s going to address you. 

“heya kid we were just talkin’ ‘bout ground rules and takin’ you in and all the jazz.” You nod and he continues, “k so let’s start with the ground rules first. you can’t leave the house without me or papyrus escortin’ you. you can’t have any sharp objects at all. you can’t go to the bathroom 30 minutes after you eat mainly because you have no meat on your bones. you have to talk about your feelings at the end of the day or whenever somethin’ is wrong. that means that you’ll have to tell us the cause of your depression. once you’re better mentally and physically we will let you leave and explore the underground.” 

You take all this in, nod, and ask, “What would be the point in spending time to take care of someone who’s already dead?” 

They look at you wordlessly not knowing at all what to say. You make your way to the door, open it, and start running towards your knife. You reach the gate and start digging up snow until you feel numb. 

“looking for this?” You hear his familiar voice behind you. You start your count down, getting ready to sprint around him. You get a feeling like you could pass him up in an instant. You reach one and start sprinting as fast you can in the other direction, running into some other monsters while doing it. You reach a crossroads, the path you were going and one that strays down to the right. You take the path to the right only to run into fucking Sans again. 

“What do you want?” You ask. 

“to help you, why won’t you let me?” 

“I don’t need help, I need to die.”

“kid you’re not dying, you’re gonna come with me back to my house and we’re going to take care of you.” 

You try to make another run for it till you reach an end, to your right you find a hole in the wall, you go inside it and run to the end of a hallway only to find him again. This time he grabs your arm and you guys end up back at the house in a room that you’ve never seen before. 

“you’re gonna sleep here until the next morning and then we’ll head out to find some basic human items at a nearby store, understand?”

“Why can’t you just leave me to die? Why can’t I just be put out of my misery? Why won’t you leave me alone?” You start to cry and slowly fall to the ground. He steps towards you, sits down next to you, and starts to hold you while you cry. 

“it’s ok kid, let it all out it’s better that way. i don’t exactly know what you’re going through, but i do know it’s gonna be ok.”

You don’t reply you just continue crying until you can’t anymore. You lay on Sans not wanting the quiet moment to end and slowly drift to sleep. 

Sans POV   
“heh, she’s sleeping. maybe i should move her.” Sans says to himself as he looks down at you. He starts moving you to his bed making sure not to wake you up. “maybe i should clean up my room a little.” He hears you moving around and turns around,”she’s so cute while she’s sleeping.” He continues to pick his room being as quiet as he can be.


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning here's another chapter, I'm sorry for posting so infrequent I'm trying soooooo enjoy. Also sorry for spelling and grammatical errors.

Sans' POV  
Sans looks around, he appears to be in Snowdin. He starts walking trying to find any signs of life around him, only to find piles of dust here and there. "it looks as if a mass murder has taken place here." he says under his breath. He sees a faint red in the distance, it flows around with the breeze of the cold wind. "it resembles Papyrus' cape." He starts running towards red cape only to find indeed his brother but the cape is replaced by blood gushing from his neck. Sans watches in horror as his brother's head falls into the snow, his body freezing in place as he reaches out to catch his brother's head. He holds his head tight against his chest crying violent tears only for his brother's head to turn into dust along with the rest of his body. Sans cries even harder wishing and hoping that his brother would come back, he looks up looking for his brother's perpetrator's face only to find his face on the killer's body.

"It's all your fault, you should've been there for him." a very unfamiliar voice says to him.

The voice echoes in his head as he jumps awake from this nightmare. He's sweating violently, his eye glowing with fear and rage for himself. He starts to reach under his bed for his pack of razors only to be reminded that you were in the room from a small whimper you gave off. He brings himself back to reality remembering that the "severely depressed person" position was being filled right now. He gets up from his spot on the floor, starts putting on his jacket, and goes downstairs. He goes to the kitchen and to his relief he finds Papyrus with his head still on his body. 

"good mornin' bro."

Papyrus looks up from his cooking, "GOOD MORNING BROTHER, DID YOU CATCH THE HUMAN?"

Sans shrugs, "yep"

"HOW IS SHE?"

He thinks about whether or not to tell him what actually happened. "she cried herself to sleep so i guess the crying is a start."

"OH. IS SHE STILL IN YOUR ROOM SLEEPING?"  
"yep"

"GOOD SHE NEEDS HER REST."

"watcha makin'?"

"MY FAMOUS 'WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME' SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!"

Sans remembers the last time Papyrus made that type of spaghetti, they were doing their daily rounds for humans when a little white dog came out of the Ruins. The little dog ran up to Papyrus and started nibbling on his radius.

"i think he likes you." Sans said laughing to his soul's content while Papryus was getting chewed up by the dog. He made a face as if he was mad, but couldn't hold it long enough. He was so in love with dog that he took him in within a minute. He took the dog back home and started preparing the dog some spaghetti because we didn't have any dog food at the moment. The dog enjoyed it so much that it howled at the top of his lungs for seconds. 

Sans chuckles at the memory as he gets bought back to reality. "sounds fun."

Papyrus thinks for some time probably thinking about something negative telling by his facial expressions. "DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN WILL GET BETTER?

"to be honest bro i think all we can do for now is be there for her and get her to talk about her feelings, she never told us what happened before she fell down yet so we'll have to be patient. We only did just promise to help her and invite her into our house yesterday. it's probably gonna be hard to get the truth out of her because she's so stubborn and obviously doesn't want our help so we'll have to stay on our toes and make sure she's not lying." 

"I'LL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE SURE SHE'LL BE OKAY IN THE FUTURE!" Papyrus says filled with determination and inspiration.

Elodie's POV  
"Elllllloodieee wherree arrrre yooouu?" Your father asks slurring his words. He walks around looking for you, you watch from your small closet.

"ELODIE!GET YOUR LITTLE BITCH ASS OUT HERE AND PLAY WITH ME!" You whimper a little, his head snaps your direction and starts heading towards your hiding spot. The closet door rips open letting light in, his face red with anger as he finds you. He grabs you by your shirt and starts ripping off his pants, you try to make a run for it. He grabs you again this time pushing your head towards his wilting dick forcing it down your throat. You choke at first trying to push against his hand, but your head wasn't strong enough. You ended up giving in, once he's had enough of that he tears your clothes off screaming nonsense at you. You scream trying to get at least one of your neighbor's attention, but it was no use you lived in the bad parts of town. Everyone tried to ignore what was going on around them focusing on getting out of there, worrying only about themselves. You scream anyway, even louder this time trying your hardest to get someone's attention. You realize your eyes are closed and open them to find Sans and Papyrus shaking you awake in a nervous sweat. 

"it's okay, it's okay it was just a nightmare." Sans says to you holding you tight as if to never let you go. You start to lean into him crying again for the second time of the week.

"you wanna tell me what it was about?" He asks curiously raising what your guessing is supposed to be his bone brow.

"It's just something that followed me from the surface, it's normal so you don't have to act like you care or have to do this." You say to him as you start plotting your escape once more.

"look kid i'm takin' a guess that you came from an extremely hard place and have a traumatizing background story, but that doesn't mean that doesn't mean that no one can decide to help you. you need help whether you want it or not so we decided that we'll help rather than adding to the suicide count that seems to be getting higher by each day."

"So your doing this because you want to be a hero and get praised for an already dead human? That's what thousands of people do for credit and for fame. They use the depressed person say they've helped them, have the person pose in front of the camera as if they're actually happy. Then they throw you away because they got what they wanted while you're even more destroyed than you were before. They promised you happiness that they would help you with your problems that they wouldn't leave until you had happy days and then even after that they would stay with you afterwards. Then you head back home to an alcoholic dad supposedly proud for you then goes to give you one of his own prizes to compensate for the happiness you never got, but really because he's nothing but a horny fuck and wants to satisfy his own needs."

Sans looked at you with that stupid dumbfounded look he gave you last night. You turn away going towards the door like you did last night except never getting to it this time. You try to move but you feel like you're frozen in place, you turn to face Sans to see that is hand is out and his eye is glowing. You attempt to piece together what's happening until you get tugged toward him as if there's a string attached to your chest. You try to fight and struggle as much as you can but it doesn't do anything for you. He sits you back on the bed still holding you there and looks you straight in the eye. 

"kid i'm helpin' you whether you want me to or not so there's no point in turning it away. we're not throwing you away or using you for fame doing this for you and because you're not exactly emotionally stable. we want to help, i can assure you we won't use you for anything but making you feel better. so you're gonna accept it and we're gonna go downstairs and eat food. got it?"

Still confused about why he was helping you nod your head, get up from the bed and start making your way downstairs with him following in front. You stare at the door for a while and feel eyes staring at you from behind as if he's reminding you that you're not allowed to leave. You see the food on the table and Papyrus sweating and worried. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT ELODIE?"

You shake your head observing the food on the table, it looks like feast.

"I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO DO MY DAILY ROUNDS BEFORE UNDYNE FINDS OUT THAT I DIDN'T DO THEM YET."

"it's okay bro we'll just be here eating this delicious food that you've cooked us and then head out to the store."

"OK BYE." Papyrus says rushing and just as he reaches the door Sans says,

"pasta la vista." Sans says with an even bigger smile than the one that was constantly plastered on his face.

Papyrus storms out of the house slamming the door out of frustration.

"don’t worry about him, he just gets mad fusilli reasons."

You burst into tears laughing at both Papyrus and the terrible pun. You wash your hands and get ready to eat, you both sit down snickering, and continue to make puns taking your mind off of your depression and more on Sans. Without realizing it you start enjoying the conversation never wanting it to end, unaware that you enjoying this could be the very thing that destroys you.


	6. Talks

Elodie's POV  
After your punful breakfast with Sans you guys cleaned up, still making the mediocre puns. You guy's start to head out, on the way there the atmosphere gets dark for a second as if someone popped a balloon of bad feelings all around.

"so what was your family like on the surface?" Sans asks out of the blue.

You were quiet for some time, enough to make the air awkward, he started to notice this,

"i saw your arms while you were sleepin' an' saw that ya have some really deep an' old cuts."

"It's not a really a story that's filled with sunshine and happiness just like you'd expect being up there on the surface. It's a really heavy story that would make you depressed just thinking about it."

"i had a really depressed friend who came from a horrible background. worse than you could ever imagine. papyrus an' i tried really hard to help 'im, an' we did. or so we thought, he said he started to feel better but he only said that because he thought he was takin' up space an' time. we woke up to a hard thud an' found pool of blood around him, comin' from his wrists."

He looks down quietly and begins walking making the air extremely uncomfortable, you thank whatever god there is out there that you guys made it to the entrance and the awkwardness slowly fades away. He navigates you around the store helping you get your toiletries and some new clothes. You both get to the lady working at the front cash register, who you learn her name is Fauns, bags your things. You tell her thank, you begin to head out with sans closely behind you, he starts to walk in front of you as if he's leading you to one of the places that you ran to trying to escape from him.

He puts out his hand," here take my hand real quick i wanna take a stop by a post that i work at from time to time."

You cautiously take his hand, and think to yourself, "I mean what's the worse that could happen, he kills me? I surely hope so." 

He snaps his fingers and suddenly you feel as if you got washed up by a wave but a hundred times over. You guys end up in a place that looks like someone decided to paint everything with a beautiful shade of blue everywhere, with blue flowers speckled around. He sits down and stares at you as if he was waiting for you to talk, but you don't because you have anxiety and five different personalities. The anxiety one takes hold of the wheel to play around with your emotions for a bit so he begins.

"i brought you here for one of two reasons, one is to stop by my post to get somethin' real quick after you tell me what went on while you were on the surface an' two is to get you to fess up to why you wanna end your life so bad. you have no choice whether or not you wanna tell me 'cause it's vital to your mental health. so either you can tell me now so we can help you not wanna end your life before you get an opportunity to live it or me an' my bro will continuously bother you 'bout it."

You think about telling him all the things that happened over the surface, "It's not like he's going to tell anyone, but then again what if he gets an idea. What if he's only using me again, I can't go through that mental strain again. But then again he would've done something already especially while I was sleeping and nothing felt off. But they could try to use me aga-"

Sans obviously sees that you're at a crossroads here so he stops you,

"ok kid how 'bout i make it easier for ya? what was the first thing that started making ya spiral into a very deep depression which seems like an understatement judging by your face right now." 

So you begin with the first question he asks about your depression story and then you're on a role. He makes a face here and there about the parts with the games you had to play with your father, the parts where you cut with your brother, and the parts where you relied on your bestfriend so much that you fell in love with them and how they betrayed you only using you for your depression. When you finished you sat down from your pacing because your anxiety decides to be a thing in times like these, then laid down on the ground looking up at the ceiling with the makeshift stars attached to them. You felt tears falling from you eyes, you tried to wipe them away, but they just kept falling. While you preoccupied with wiping your waterfall eyes you didn't notice Sans above you reaching down to wipe the tears off your face. Of course you being you, jumped and immediately asked,

"What are you doing?"

He ignores you and wipes your face anyway, you try to move away but your body was restricting you to do so and your eyes were getting heavy from that nice cry that you were having. You turn over on your stomach and close your eyes trying to think about what was happening and do a self analysis to see if you were stepping over someone's boundaries or one of your personalities were out of check. You didn’t seem to notice the skeleton sitting next to you as if he's trying to get your attention like a little puppy. You look up and just stare at him as you feel his warmth come from his body.

"Yes?"

"would you like emotional or physical therapy?"

"I'm tired and I don't feel like talking."

"ok well then we'll go with physical."

Before you can say anything he lays down across your back and closes his eye sockets. You try to push off the ground but it was like you were to pinned, it reminded you of your dad. You tried to reason and remind yourself that he won't hurt you and you have to trust him although you really don't want to. You tell yourself that you have to watch his every move and make sure that he doesn't try anything. Then again it doesn't matter if something happens to you, it'll only prove that there are no good people in the world. You think about every action that he's ever made towards you and realize that none of them are sexual, they were all filled with kindness and care. As you think about how both he and his brother has acted towards you, you slowly drift to sleep.


	7. Dark, Dark, Dark

???POV  
"The soul is red with a hint of black at the very bottom of it, it seems to be spreading upwards becoming the main color of the soul. If everything goes according to plan then i-" a high pitched voice interrupts Them.

"We, you mean?"

"Yea sure why not?" They say while ignoring the stupid little flower. "WE can emotionally affect it take ahold of it then return it back to it's original state, then we'll split it, erase this sorry world together, find a new one to inhabit and go from there judging whether some are worthy of still existing in this stupid multiverse or not."

"Good job there's no way this plan could blow up except wait it can all because of that stupid smiley trashbag that's with her all the time. Can't you just kill him?" The flower whines.

They ignore this question and instead ask, "Is there any way we can get her alone?"

"That other skeleton is so wrapped around my finger I could get him to bring her to one of the secret rooms we usually meet in."

"Excellent, now we just have to play the waiting game. And at the rate that self-hate of hers is building up at she should kill herself at any time." They say hopefully.

"Ugh," The flower says in a childish voice. "I'm tired of the waiting game, I've been waiting for years for this chance, can't we just speed it up a little bit?"

"And I haven't been dead for years? Whatever I guess you're right we could speed up the process a little, but if she figures this out I swear I'm gonna pick your flower petals off of your dead body and keep them in a book as a souvenir." They say with murderous intent in Their voice. 

The flower stares at Them in fear and awe making sure they don't any sudden movements. It reminds it of its childhood with Them. "I know you've said this before, but there's a very very small chance that something could go wrong. Soooo." The flower says in a suggestive tone.

"Whatever, just stay here while I push her buttons."

Elodie's POV  
You arrive in a very dark room that looks like it gets darker with every step taken forward and backward if that's possible. You see a figure in the distance and make your way toward it, the world around getting darker and darker. When you make it to the figure you see what appears to be blood filling up Their eye sockets. You get closer wanting to help, they look at you harder, you feel like you're being sucked into Their sockets. The darkness gets so dark that you see light coming from deeper inside, you of course wanting to leave this land with darkness, head towards it, only to be pulled into your worst nightmare. Your brother. He's waving at you while hugging your father. He looks happy. He looks like he's enjoying your father's company. Your father seems to have finally accepted your brother into the family. He's looking at him with pure joy and acceptance. He's not looking at your brother like a mistake anymore. He waves you over. You start sprinting, or at least you try to. It's like you're running in slow motion. Like you're stuck in quicksand. As you get closer the scene starts moving away from you at a faster pace than you can keep up at. Another takes it's place. It's your father and brother again. But your father's holding a gun this time. Your brother gets on his knees. Your father moves to the side to tell someone something. Your mother comes into view. She's on her knees too. You father pulls another gun out of his pocket. Gives one each to your mother and brother. You push your feet down trying to make them touch the blinding ground beneath you. Instead time only goes slower. You try to scream for help. Your voice is weak. You try again, your voice is slightly stronger this time. You hear a laugh. You look at your father's face except closer this time. His eye sockets are filling up with black goop. 

"But nobody came." They say in the creepiest and raspiest voice you're sure is not possible to reach.

Your mother and brother both still on their knees, raise the guns, take off the safety, and pull the trigger. You screech. You notice the bullets are moving slow. You push as hard as you can filled with dread, despair, and determination. You think. You try pinching yourself. Time speeds up for the bullets but slows down for you. 

"WHY CAN'T I JUST BE FREE. WHY CAN'T I DIE?" You scream some more. But nobody answered.

"It's okay." Your mother turns her head in your direction looking at you but not completely. "It's only a nightmare. One that YOU'LL NEVER WAKE UP FROM!" The voice transitions from hers to Theirs. Loud enough that you feel blood pouring down your ears. Her eyes fill up with darkness right as the bullet reaches her head. Everything stops. You feel the slight movements your body was going through, freeze. 

"You can have everything back." Your brother says his face coated in darkness. "If you kill yourself all the peace will be returned. Mom will live. I'll live. Father will be a much better father. Every one of you wishes will come true. All you have to do is kill yourself."

You say yes immediately. Nothing happens. Everything stays still. Everything fades into nothing. The sights fade. But hear the sounds of the reverse vacuum you find yourself in. Each noise bounces back to your ears. The noises. The bullets going through each layer. Each layer increases the noise. The noise gets louder. You hear double the crunching sounds the bullets make when they hit each skull. You hear the squelching noises of brains being blown through. You cringe. You make yourself into ball trying to block out the noises. You feel pressure pressing on you from all sides pushing you further into the ball. You start to get sticky and sweaty from the body heat. You're back in the darkness. Alone this time. You don't move. You stay in your ball. Crying. The light comes back and you go through it all over again.


	8. If you just tried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry that I've been gone so long, I had to adjust to a new school schedule, along with homework, sports and dance so I kinda have time to work on this story. Plus this chapter was a bit of a struggle, I left myself on a bit of an awkward part. Writer's block also had a big part in it too. So yea, I'll try to get these out faster in the meantime please enjoy this next chapter and feel free to leave tips and comments.

Elodie's POV  
You wake up, still huffing and puffing from the last nightmare sequence. You close your eyes trying to figure out a tactic and mentally prepare yourself only to greeted by a soft and kind voice.  
"Oh my child, you're awake! How are you? Are you feeling fine? Let me feel your head, you were really warm before you woke up."  
Before you could respond she was by your side feeling every inch of your face, which wasn't hard because your face is relatively small compared to her paws. She pried your mouth open and let a warm liquid flow down your throat, it tasted of Eucalyptus Mint and Honey. You hear the voice of a familiar skeleton echo down the long hallway. Already knowing who it is, you ignore him and try to think about who could possibly be behind this. You fail because you don't know much of anyone and no one knows much of you either. Your thoughts and accusations get interrupted by Sans' melodic, but deep voice, 

He enters the room "is she awake yet?"

"Yes she is, is the soup ready?" Toriel responded in a sweet voice.

He gives off a relived sigh then answers with a plain "yea". You try to get out of the bed not caring about what happens anymore, but Toriel gently places her paw on your stomach to keep you down. You push her away softly, not liking the feeling of anything touching you, she lets you get up understanding why you don't like it. Sans enters the room, you do the usual and catch his eye. He sets down the tray of a weird green-grayish liquid, he looks at you with pure happiness although his voice was relieved a few seconds ago. You know most monsters are made of compassion and empathy, but his face was filled with too much happiness. As he set "Shouldn't he at least be empathetic?" Then you remember that you're in a nightmare and none of this real, on that note you get up, leave the room and head down to the big down where the big door was only to be back in the room you started in. 

"hey you never told us what happened, you just kinda took off and besides you were burning up with a fever. so… how about you get back in bed and tell us what happened?" 

You snap your head toward him squinting your eyes in an insulting way, "Why there's no point, I'll just be thrown back into the never ending loop again. I don’t even know why I'm talking to you anyway, you're not even real."

"what are you talking about kid?"

"Just stop talking to me, I know you're my subconscious here to make me feel guilty."

"nope I'm just plain ol' sans the skeleton."

You stopped listening to him, ignoring even Toriel when she tried to comfort you. You soon hear laughing behind you, probably from a pun Sans had told her, you listen curiously trying to hear what they're saying. Everything is underwater, not making any sense, the sounds turn demonic but the dialogue stays the same. You look at them again for about the tenth time tonight, their face are shades of black, the change giving you a headache, sucking you in, but you don't know this because you distracted by the many shades of black layering each other five a time. Your vision goes all sorts of colors, and you see a flash of images fly before your eyes. Another human, standing next to a square of darkness. You make out red symbols in the form of a smile, you're launched into the square seeing more images of the same human over and over again. A familiar figure in the distance loses it's head, and falls with the blinding snow. The other human has small eyes of black standing before the tall figure with what looks to be a knife. It turns its head towards you and you mistakenly look into its sick eyes. It starts making its way toward you wearing a smile of carelessness on its face, as it gets closer you get down to your knees ready for what is to come next. You know this is your punishment for all the sins you carry on your back, knowing one day they would crush you. It raises your head up, you see kindness, regret and determination in its eyes, you feel pity for the creature knowing it has no control over its actions. You reach up to feel its cold skin, as they shove the knife straight through your heart. You tell them that you forgive them, you tell them that there's still hope, you tell them that they can still go back. They give a nod of understanding, your vision fades. Something rushes through your veins faster and faster until they pop, but it’s a good pop.

Third POV (I guess, idk)  
Alphys stabbed the syringe into your heart, Sans winces hoping that this would bring you back to him. They stare at you intensely hoping, its all they could do. You lay there a lighter shade than usual, your chest rises and falls until it stops. Sans noticed your soul die out, the color pulsed with life, then death, then life, then death. It stayed in the middle never moving nor budging. It cracked in half then fixed itself, repeating the process over and over again teasing them. 

"is it supposed to do this?" Sans asked in a shaky voice.

"I… I don't know, i-it's n-not really supposed to b…be used on humans…." She trails off, sadness trailing behind her.

Your eyes move trying to peel themselves open, the room too bright for you to do that. Sans darts toward you closer than he was before, burying your face into his shirt. You try to open your eyes again, you succeed. You try to support yourself too, but your spine flops. You fall back to the bed, the brightness attacking your eyes unexpectedly. You let out a whimper, trying to form words but can't seem to open you mouth. You try again, but fail. You find yourself unable to do anything, they must have figured this out too you can feel the air around you change. The emotions are stronger than before. You feel exhausted and give up on trying to do anything. You let your mind wander away as you drift to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
